Masqurade
by yoigurl
Summary: A boy on the run from his past, and a boy looking for his future. What will happen when these two meet? Rape, Sasunaru, Mpreg, oocness
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone I've been reading a lot lately of old romance and decided I wanted to write one so I'm gonna make a sasunaru Mpreg of this hehe I hope you like and please read my sasunaru Highschool fic. Most of my stories will probably be Mpreg so sorry though I am thinking of writing a sequel to Falling for you anyways please read and enjoy.

I DON"T own Naruto so sorry to disappoint. I shall conquer the real writer someday mwahahahahahah!! Mwahahahahahaha!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being the lord of an estates son isn't all its made up to be. Never being free to be who you want and always trying to fulfill the expectations of everyone around you. Never being able to love who you want. Sasuke ran through thoughts like these every day as he sat with his brother at the breakfast table.

" Sasuke Mr. Haruno told me you refused his offer."

Itachi said as he ate. Ever since there mother and father had passed away Itachi had taken over as head of the family, and the Uchiha family business.

"I did. Why do you not agree?"

Sasuke said emotionlessly as he stared at the plate full of food one of the servants had placed in front of him, not touching it. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke what's wrong with this girl huh? Every girl I've introduced you to, you turn down. Your almost eighteen, you need to find a girl to marry."

The older raven ranted as sasuke continued to stare at his food in disgust. He hated this conversation which they had everyday. Sasuke new that he needed to find a partner but he just couldn't stand the girls his brother would pick.

They were obsessive and loud and way to needy. Every girl was just out for his money. The only girl he could even attempt to get along with was his best friend Nejis cousin Hinata. She was a girl of few words and she wasn't after his good looks or money.

"Itachi I don't want to just marry anyone especially those stuck up snobs you picked."

The younger raven stood up and prepared to leave his brother did the same. Sasuke knew his brother wasn't done with this argument Itachi always had the last word. Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"What…"

"I'm worried about you sasuke your unsociable and you don't get along with others. I want you to be happy. So please tell me why."

Sasuke hadn't expected this out of his brother he stood staring into deep black eyes equal to his. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the floor decided weather or not to answer. He figured he'd might as well tell Itachi what he had been wanting to say.

"I don't want to just marry some girl and hope it turns out ok, I want to fall in love. I want someone I can talk to for hours and not get bored or annoyed. Someone who can make me really smile no holding back. I want to find my own person Itachi so please stay out."

Sasuke finished by turning and storming out the door. Itachi stared after him a little surprised, For years sasuke had shut himself in. Never showing emotion or interest to anything. And it was worse now more then ever.

Sasuke was about to become of age. And Itachi new his little brother needed someone to be there for him and he couldn't do it. Sasuke needed someone to open his heart again. Itachi hadn't seen his brother smile in over seven years.

'I hope he does find that person.' Itachi thought to himself and then suddenly he got an Idea. He smirked before disappearing into his office. Arrangements had to be made.

Sasuke stormed out of there large mansion Ignoring the shouts he received from the driver saying that he could drive him. Sasuke hated this part of his life, everything was done for him. He wanted at least on thing he could choose for himself. And he didn't understand why Itachi hadn't gotten that yet.

'Stupid brother he'd better listen this time.' sasuke told himself annoyed. He had only planned to take a short walk to the end of the estate but when he looked up he found himself at the entrance to the City.

"What the!!" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish as something small slammed into him full force, knocking him to the ground and causing him to hit his head.

He groaned in pain and discomfort as something heavy lay on his chest. The raven brought himself up on his elbow and rubbed the back of his head but wince when he felt the knot and when he pulled away he saw blood.

Sasuke was about to start yelling at the person who'd knocked him over until he opened his eyes and looked up. At first sasuke thought he was staring at the sun, until his eyes adjusted and he found bright blonde hair. He went from the hair a little lower and then gasped as his dark eyes met sky blue.

Sasuke didn't know what to do anymore he just lay there staring up at the person who landed on him. Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts a moment later when the person blushed and looked away.

"Umm are you ok…" The person asked nervously, but from the tone of voice sasuke could tell this was a boy. Sasuke remained silent.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." The blonde stuttered. Sasuke realized he was being very Un Uchiha like. He Glared up at the boy.

"Could you get off me, I cant breath with you sitting on my chest dobe." The raven said coldly, the blondes face fell and he glared back.

"Shut up and don't call me dobe, teme!"

The blonde stood up off of sasuke and

extended his hand to help but sasuke ignored it. Sasuke dusted himself off and turned to look at the boy again now that he could get a better look and what he saw left him breathless.

The boy had stunning blonde hair that shown like the sun itself and baby blue eyes that rivaled the sky. His lips were plush and kissable, His sun kissed skin told sasuke he was a commoner as well as his white shirt and brown pants to Sasuke's surprise he was bare foot. And wore a beautiful blue crystal around his neck that strangely seemed familiar to the Uchiha.

"What are you staring at teme…" The boy asked, sasuke hadn't realized he'd been staring openly.

"Nothing much.." Sasuke said coldly he saw the boy wince and for a moment sasuke almost took back his words.

'What of course not Uchihas never regret anything.' sasuke told himself. But he hadn't expected for the boy to hit him. Never had anyone hit Sasuke Uchiha. Pain flared up Sasuke's head causing him to sway the boy ran forward and caught him before he fell. The blonde struggle to keep him up seeing as the boy was a head shorter then he was.

"H-Hey are you ok…Hey…" But sasuke didn't hear the rest as he passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke could tell before he even opened his eyes that he wasn't in his room. The bed he was laying on was hard and uncomfortable. The whole room smelt strangely of ramen.

"W-What are we suppose to do Kiba, do you think he's dead."

A nervous voice asked and sasuke instantly recognized it as the boy who'd ran into him.

"No stupid he's not dead he's breathing you should no that you've been staring at him for the past four hours."

A deeper voice answered. Before chuckling.

"I-I was not shut up mutt!!" Sasuke almost smirked as he heard the blush in the blondes voice.

"Naruto it really was just a small cut, Shikamaru said so too, he should come around soon." A muffled voice said and then the Uchiha heard crunching, hinting that this person was eating as he talked.

"Choji where is Shika." Naruto, sasuke was guessing the blondes name was asked.

"Naruto its two in the morning shika went to sleep like three in a half hours ago." choji answered.

"Really its that late! I'm sorry guys I didn't know it was that late Ill watch over the teme you guys go ahead to bed I'll tell Iruka tomorrow."

There where muffled goodnights and then the sound of a door closing. For a while there was only silence sasuke thought Naruto had left to until he felt something soft and warm brush his hair in a relaxing way.

"I'm sorry….please be ok…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke instantly relaxed, he hadn't had someone to stroke his hair since his mother had passed away. The blondes began humming softly before singing,

_You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine,_

_you make me happy _

_when the skies are grey, _

_oh how I know dear _

_how much I Love You _

_please don't take my sun shine away…_

At the end of the first verse sasuke was already sound asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed in his sleep, something was different and he could tell, usually he slept alone unless one of the children in the orphanage climbed into bed with him during the night or Akira, and he usually woke up at the sound of his door opening, but this was different. Something big and warm was wrapped around him and wouldn't let him move but to tell you the truth Naruto didn't want to move either.

But slowly Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with a boy he didn't know. Then he remember yesterday.

He'd been trying to get away from two men that had been chasing him for know reason when he'd slammed into this person. The boy had insulted him and in return Naruto had punched him. He hadn't expected the raven to pass out.

He was lucky that Kiba had come by at that exact moment and had helped carry the man to the orphanage. Where Naruto and Shikamaru had cleaned the cut on his head and put him in Naruto's room to sleep.

But a long time passed and the boy still hadn't woken, Naruto was going to panic but then this boy who he had just met gave a look of such pain and loneliness that Naruto didn't want to wake him because he didn't want the boy to leave. When everyone else had gone to bed Naruto stayed up a little longer watching to see the boys reactions as he slept.

At one point Naruto thought the raven was having a nightmare so he stoked the boys hair and sang the song he had remember his mother singing to him before she had died and the song he sang to Akira when the red head couldn't sleep. This seemed to work as the boys expression turned to one of innocence and he began to relax.

But Naruto hadn't remembered going to sleep. He stared at the boys sleeping expression and calmed down. The boys features were still soft just as Naruto had remembered the blonde looked up to see it was barely dawn and he really didn't want to get up out of this strange boys embrace. He buried his face further into sasukes chest and breathed in, the raven smelt like spring.

Naruto smiled to himself. He pulled the cover up and tried to drifted back to sleep. This feeling was so different from the other times. He closed his eyes tighter as a flash of memories appeared. He shuddered and repeated to himself that this was different and that he was ok. He pressed him self closer to the boy before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys this is the end of chapter one please enjoy and PLEASE review.

This is the edited version so sorry if the first one was messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**People there were lots of mistakes in the first chapter so I fixed it. Please read the better version. Ok second chapter I need more reviews people, and suggestions. And people I want criticism honest criticism so please tell me how I can make my stories better! Thanks**

**Declaimer- I don't own naruto *Tear***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Iruka sighed tiredly as he walked into the double doors of the orphanage. He had spent the entire night trying to get Kakashi a highly respected noble to stop harassing him. The one eyed man just would not give up. And as a result Iruka ended up not coming home all night. When he stepped in the door he was greeted by a line of smirking orphans. Every smile saying they knew something he didn't.**

**The motherly man stared at them suspiciously as he took his shoes off.**

**He said nothing as he walked toward the kitchen they followed silently Iruka pored himself a cup of already made coffee and sat down to drink.**

**He stared at the orphans and they stared back the smirks never leaving there faces.**

**Finally he couldn't take it he stood up and glared at them.**

"**Ok what's going on what did you do." **

**Iruka only received giggles. He glanced up at the oldest of the group. A blonde hair girl who only seemed to have an attitude but Iruka new Temari better then anyone. Even though Temari was passed the age to where she could leave she stayed at the orphanage for her brothers.**

**Temari didn't giggle or smile she glance at the younger brother Gaara a red head who was always unresponsive an emotionless. Before she spoke, **

"**Seems our little blonde helper has brought something home from off the streets." she said and smirked evilly.**

**Iruka stared at her,**

"**What was it a cat..' The younger kids laughed all except a little boy who glared at the floor.**

"**Yeah an ugly stupid idiot cat…." the boy said before storming off. Now Iruka was frowning Akira was a boy like Gaara who rarely showed his emotions to anyone except Naruto. Akira was close to Naruto because Naruto had been the one to find him and raise him.**

**Iruka still remembered waking up in the middle of the night to make his rounds and found akiras bed empty every time he'd find the small boy in narutos room. Naruto holding him close and singing to him. He didn't know narutos story like most of the kids who came to stay with him.**

**But when naruto showed up on his porch sopping wet in the rain carrying the crying bundle that only looked months old he did his duty and opened his home to the boys. **

**Iruka looked at the kids one more time before walking past him to Naruto room. Iruka hesitated in front of the bright orange door. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed.**

**Iruka gasped in shock at what he saw. A boy about 17 or 18 had naruto held to his chest sleeping soundly his face was pale which matched his raven colored hair his mouth parted slightly and his chin resting on narutos blonde hair.**

**Iruka walked closer so he could see naruto. Naruto had a hold on the boys white shirt and for the first time Iruka saw naruto smile in his sleep. The brunette stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this.**

**And judging by the look of him, Iruka could tell the boy wasn't a commoner like himself but a rich nobles son.**

**Without a word Iruka turned and walked out of the room. He was silent as he looked at every face.**

**Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Konkuro, Konohamaru, Akira, and Kiba all stared at him. He walked back toward the kitchen and sat again. This time the children sat around him.**

"**Shikamaru you were in charge last night right…Who is that boy and what is he doing in narutos bed…" he nearly whispered, he heard Shikamaru give a bored sigh.**

"**I don't know who he is Naruto and Kiba brought him in here yesterday he was unconscious apparently naruto hurt him so we had to clean the cut on his head after that I put the kids to sleep and went to sleep myself. When I woke up this morning they were like that." **

**Shikamaru went silent, that was the most any of them had herd the lazy boy speak. Kiba shook his head and shrugged when Iruka gave his a questioning look.**

**Before Iruka could ask anything else there was a scream from above there heads signaling naruto had woken up. Iruka watched as Akiras head shot up and he was on his feet in an instant, The small boys eyes glazed over he turned and ran.**

**Uchiha Sasuke was comfortable despite the uncomfortable bed, the warmth he felt was new compared to his ice cold room. The first thing he'd seen was blonde hair. He froze when noticed naruto was about to wake up.**

**The blonde opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare at the raven. It took naruto a minute to realize he was staring at a person.**

**Sasuke smirked at the horrified look on narutos cute face.**

'**Wait… I did not just think this boy was… No I couldn't have.'**

"**Well I didn't expect this dobe, do you even know my name, hmm so straight forward." Sasuke said sarcastically. It took naruto all of five minutes, he opened his mouth and screamed with all that he had.**

**Sasuke fell backward not knowing that it was only a half sized bed, he fell hitting his left cheek hard on the floor. On the other side he heard a loud thump and could only guess naruto had done the same.**

**Sasuke stood up glaring the best an Uchiha could,**

"**What the hell you moron I don't even know you and you've caused two accidents, what are out to get me or something."**

**Naruto was on his feet in a matter of seconds**

"**Shut up you ass it was an accident and you know it."**

**Sasuke didn't reply instead he decided it was time to pull back. He let his glare drop to an emotionless stare, his demeanor straightened to the one he was use to having when around strangers.**

"**What ever where are my shoes; I'm leaving." The Uchiha stated walking toward the door, before he could open it, it slammed open and something small shoved him to the ground.**

**Thankfully sasuke stopped himself before he hit his head again, the boy who'd attacked him grabbed his collar and stared at him with hate filled eyes.**

**To sasukes shock this boy looked exactly like naruto but somehow different.**

**this boys hair was blood red and his eyes the color of narutos, pure crystal blue, his skin was pale yet not as pale as his.**

"**You touch him and I swear I'll kill you noble or not." the boy said angrily through clinched teeth. The raven heard a gasp from the doorway, he looked up to see a man with brown hair that matched his soft eyes and a light scar that ran across his nose.**

"**Akira what do you think your doing that's no way to treat a guest." The man said in a surprisingly soft tone.**

"**But Iruka he was…" **

"**No buts move." **

**The small boy released sasuke and stood up to go and stand beside naruto. The man named Iruka helped the Uchiha to his feet and then his eyes widened.**

"**Oh My! Master Uchiha is that you." Iruka suddenly announced, surprised. Sasuke sighed in annoyance he hated this, now everyone was going to fawn over him. He glance around to see a couple surprised faces looking from Iruka to himself.**

"**Master you've got to be kidding." Sasuke turned his head to see the small blonde staring at him with a doubtful look sasuke glared at him. He glanced down to see the little red head still glaring at him silently.**

"**Narutos right this guy looks like an emo wannabe not a lord." A boy with crazy brown hair said and sasuke recognized him as Kiba. **

**Naruto laughed, Iruka gave him a look and the blonde instantly shut up.**

"**Your brother must be worried sick, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here or I would have done something sooner I cant imagine what it was like sleeping beside Naruto."**

**Iruka said with a laugh. Naruto frowned as some of the others began laughing and nodding in agreement. Naruto was angry.**

"**Well sorry I'm such a hassle but it never stopped any of you from climbing in my bed in the middle of the night."**

**The blonde said and smirked as it became silent. Iruka looked around a little surprised to hear this bit of information.**

**He never realized that Naruto had become the house teddy bear. He was even more surprised to notice everyone had looked away in embarrassment even Gaara! **

**Akira glared at everyone including Gaara and Shikamaru.**

"**Stay away from him the only one who can sleep in his bed from now on is me!" **

**the red head yelled through clinched teeth. Sasuke noticed naruto smile before smoothing the small boys wild hair. Akira looked up at him.**

**Sasuke almost blushed as he remembered last night and Naruto doing the exact same thing to him. When he through a glance at the blonde, naruto was staring at him, he hesitated and sasukes heart almost stopped when narutos lips parted for a breath taking smile. It took every inch of his free will not to smile back. **

" **Umm Master Uchiha…." **

**Sasukes head snapped back to Iruka who was staring at him as if he'd gone crazy.**

"**What." **

**He asked simple with no emotion.**

"**I asked if you'd like to have breakfast with us before I send for Kak…Mr. Hatake.." **

"**No I don't eat much." He said. Kiba snorted.**

"**That's for sure he's skinnier then the hobos down by the river. Don't you ever eat?"**

**Sasuke gave no reply, he simply glared at the dog smelling boy with triangle tattoos on his cheeks.**

"**Oh yea hey teme what's your name?"**

**Sasuke shifted his gaze to naruto but didn't answer, **

"**Dobe isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first." **

**Naruto frowned, then shrugged obviously not caring if it was polite or not.**

"**I asked first. And don't call me dobe." sasuke smirked.**

"**Well what else am I suppose to call you when you wont tell me your name."**

**Iruka sighed and left the room to call the one eyed man who was also Sasuke Uchihas caretaker.**

**Naruto glared at him, before giving in,**

"**I'm naruto and this is Akira." Naruto looked from sasuke to the redheaded boy standing beside him protectively as if he expected sasuke to jump the blonde at any moment.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke."**

**Sasuke turned toward the door when he heard his name only to catch a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him emotionlessly.**

"**Uchiha Sasuke, age 17, brother Itachi Uchiha, age 24, head of the Uchiha family, The only two known survivors of the Uchiha clan and one of the worlds biggest Lords. Next to the King and Queen, am I right."**

**Sasuke didn't even flinch. He was use to people knowing information about him but somehow this boy seemed familiar.**

"**Do I know you.."**

"**Gaara how do you know all that…" Naruto asked in awe.**

**Gaara was silent as he turned to his sister who had on almost the exact same expression as gaara which was unusual for the older teen who usually only acted like this when they were asked about their past.**

**The older redhead whispered something in Temaris ear, the girl nodded before gaara left.**

"**What was that all about." Konohamaru asked breaking the sudden silence.**

**Everyone looked at Temari who only shrugged.**

"**Dad I want to take a bath with you. I waited all morning till you got up." Akira suddenly said causing all eyes to fall on him including a very shocked Uchiha.**

"**Ok Akira you go ahead and get you're stuff ready I'll be in there in a second I need to talk to the teme a little more." **

**Akira gave a nod while glaring at sasuke as he left, a silent warning that if sasuke did anything he'd rip the ravens throat out. Sasuke only hn'ed in return.**

"**Well that was strange, I've never seen the kid act like that." Kiba said as he stared at the redhead who disappeared around the hall.**

"**And I thought he stopped calling you that naruto, I mean I remember the day both of you showed up but."**

"**Yeah isn't it about time he started growing up, and naruto you shouldn't encourage him every time he calls you that."**

**Konkuro finished for his older sister. Naruto frowned. **

"**What are you guys talking about?" The blonde asked confused.**

"**Oh come on naruto he always called you daddy when he was younger but that's because you're the one who raised him right I mean he does look like you but there's no way he could really be your son that would make you like ten."**

**Know one but sasuke seemed to notice naruto shudder and the look of pain cross his face before he cover it will a smile sasuke could tell it was forced.**

"**R-Right I need to go and get Akira ready for school." He said turning to leave. To his surprise sasuke felt disappointed.**

"**Oh!" Naruto announced suddenly turning around to face sasuke again.**

"**Don't leave yet ok I want to talk a little more." Naruto smiled and left before sasuke had a chance to say anything.**

**The room fell silent before the people that were left began to file out sasuke followed silently. **

**As soon as naruto was out of sight he sank to the ground gasping. He thought he'd gotten over this, but he couldn't shake the panicked feelings that over came him ever time he remembered. The pain and fear overwhelmed him without hesitation. He tried to suppress his shaking.**

'**I-It's ok he won't find us its ok we've been safe for six years, he wont find us, he wont find us…'**

**Naruto rocked back and forth trying to calm himself before he went back.**

"**Dad… Are you ok…"**

**Naruto looked up to see the one person he lived for. The one person he would protect with his life.**

**Naruto nodded.**

"**I'm fine Akira." he gave a fake laugh, "Lets go get you ready for school ok."**

**Before the blonde could attempt to stand Akiras arms were around him.**

"**Its ok dad I'll protect you know matter what."**

**Akira didn't know why his father sometimes acted like this but he knew it was because something bad had happened to him in the past. He hated when others touched him.**

**Naruto laughed and this time it was whole hearted. He wrapped his armed around the red head and stood.**

"**Don't worry I'll be fine." **

"**I ran the bath water." Akira stated smiling, naruto returned the smile and led the boy down the hall to the bathroom.**

**Ok everyone that's the end to this chap hope you likely hehe any who don't forget to review lol that rhymes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people this is chapter three, YAY I hope you like it and the first two chaps. Anyways I tried to correct all of my mistakes but please tell me if there is something I can fix. Please read and review.

Sasuke sat rather uncomfortably around the large oak table surrounded by orphans. Kakashi was late as always. That man wouldn't even be on time for his own funeral.

The Uchiha glared at anyone who looked at him. And every few minutes he'd glance at the door hoping to see the blonde. Sasuke stiffened at his own thoughts.

'There's know way in hell I could be--" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finishes his thoughts as a second later the said blonde walked in hand in hand with the little redhead who was still glaring at him.

To his surprise the redhead sat beside him with naruto to his right.

Akira looked at him for a moment before he dropped his glare. Everyone fell silent as they watched the two. Gaara gave naruto a questioning look, Naruto only shrugged.

"I don't like you." Akira announced. Gaining snorts of laugher from around the table but he didn't smile, his expression stayed serious.

"I apologize for the way I acted earlier." Akira leaned in so that only sasuke could hear him.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Akira straightened as he waited for sasukes reply. Sasuke smirked. He was beginning to like this kid.

"Hey what are you two whispering about."

Iruka asked as he entered the room with a tray full of food. He stared at the slightly smiling Uchiha then glanced at naruto who once again gave a shrug.

Everyone dove for the eggs and bacon, except sasuke who just sat quietly and Akira who still looked impassive. Naruto ignored the obvious stares and got his and Akiras plate.

"Dad are you taking me to school today?" Akira asked. Everyone around the table stopped moving and stared at the blonde. Naruto gave a nervous smile before looking at the boy.

"I'm sorry Akira you have to walk with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon again today." Naruto finished he looked around noticing two were missing.

"Iruka where are Udon and Moegi."

"They left for school really early this morning because of student council." Konohamaru chipt in before the older man could answer. Naruto nodded.

Moegi was a smart little girl who took it upon herself to make sure Udon and Konohamaru stayed out of trouble. She was just like Temari and a force to be reckoned with when she was mad. Udon was the silent one in there group who was more the follower. He had a bit of a runny nose constantly but other wise was healthy.

The blonde wasn't surprised to hear that Moegi and Udon were apart of the student council both could easily make it somewhere in life even though they came from lower standards.

Akira lowered his head in disappointment as he continued to eat.

Iruka sighed, so Akira was back to that, calling Naruto Father. Iruka knew that naruto didn't see anything wrong with it and he had refused to let Akira be adopted but what he didn't understand was why? Why was naruto so attached to this one kid?

He knew that naruto had a connection to the boy before he came to live in the orphanage but why wouldn't naruto let Akira know that they weren't related like that and why wouldn't naruto let Akira be adopted.

And the more Akira grew the more the brunette began to realize that maybe naruto was related to Akira by blood. But he shook his head. There was know way the silly blonde could be Akiras father! Naruto would have been ten years old when they had conceived.

He looked at naruto who was now about to turn sixteen. In the beginning naruto wouldn't let anyone touch him or take Akira from his arms. He was surprised to find out that naruto already knew how to handle the baby. Naruto changed him, fed him, and put him to bed. It had been a month after naruto had moved in before he even let Iruka hold the baby boy.

"Be careful and hold his head he's still trying to get the hang of it." Had been Naruto's first words as he set the baby in Iruka's arms. Naruto had flinched when there arms touched and Iruka could see that the boy would have run away if not for Iruka still holding the infant.

As the months passed and Akira got bigger, naruto began talking more with the other children and getting to know them. He's hit it off well with a boy named Kiba who had been separated with his mother and sister a few years earlier.

The both of them had become trouble makers and always playing pranks. But still Iruka notice that naruto didn't like to be touched and on some occasions he's find naruto huddled into a ball shaking violently, muttering,

"It's ok we're safe he wont find us, It's ok we're safe."

When Iruka had tried to help naruto had slapped his hands away and locked himself in Akiras room. An hour later when the infant had begun to fuss naruto had opened the door and ran right into Irukas arms apologizing over and over and begging the teacher not the kick then out.

This had been Narutos first contact and of course Iruka had told him that it was ok and that he'd never kick then out no matter what.

He looked at naruto again he was chatting happily with Kiba. The boy had come so far in the past six years he'd really grown. He'd been shocked to learn that naruto had been letting people sleep in his bed when before he would scream at the slightest touch.

Finding a noble in the blondes bed had been even more shocking. Iruka heard the knock at the door and went to get it.

Sasuke watch Iruka get up from the table and walk toward the living room where the front door was. He'd also heard the knock and hoped it was Kakashi. The Uchiha had been sitting here for a half hour listening to this group babble about this and that.

Naruto he'd come to learn, was the center of there conversations when ever one ended he's start up another one and then it would get loud again.

After the first ten minutes naruto had started making another plate which Sasuke thought was odd because know had finished there first. And he'd been shocked when naruto sat the plate full of food in front of him and demanded he eat it. The room had gone quiet for a minute but the Caretaker Iruka hadn't seemed to notice, he looked like he was in deep thought.

Sasuke glared at the blonde and had refused to saying that he wasn't hungry. But then naruto had said something that set his pride flaming.

"What's wrong teme afraid you'll get fat." Sasuke's glare had turned menacing as he stared at the blonde, Naruto smiled a goofy grin. Sasuke could tell that this was a challenge and Naruto was betting that he wouldn't eat it. Reluctantly Sasuke picked up the silver fork and began eating the eggs. Which to his surprise where good, better then the ones his maids and cooks made.

He glared at naruto the whole time he ate and in return naruto smiled. When at last he was done Iruka had gotten up and now the motherly man had returned thankfully with Kakashi at his side.

"Well Hello Sasuke didn't expect to see you here." the man joked his eyes turning up into what Sasuke knew was a smile which couldn't be seen by the white haired mans mask. Sasuke glared at him as he stood up.

"Your late Kakashi." Sasuke said as he walked over to the one eyed man. Kakashi nodded,

"I got lost on the rode of life." Sasuke snored at the obvious lie and was surprised when Iruka had done the same thing.

"Ok kids its time to go to school, Naruto I need to take to you later ok it's about this weekend got it." Iruka said as he walked over and began to clean the table, the ones that where done started to help without complaint.

"Oh and Kaka- - I mean Mr. Hatake your welcome to have some breakfast yourself." The brunette said as he blushed which know one missed, naruto had laughed.

"You mean I get to eat Iruka-chans cooking." Kakashi said excitedly completely out of character. Everyone had stopped and turned to look at him. Sasuke saw the mans ears turn red as he realized what he'd just said. Kakashi cleared his throat,

"I do believe I shall." The said evenly Sasuke smirked.

As the room began to clear Sasuke notice that naruto had disappeared, he looked at Kakashi who was fixing a plate of food Sasuke knew he couldn't finish and sighed before leaving the room in search for the blonde dobe.

The Uchiha stopped dead as he rounded the corner and saw naruto was helping the small redhead with his back pack.

"Dad why doesn't anyone want me calling you dad." Akira asked as he turned back to naruto. Sasuke stayed around the corner out of sight.

Naruto had brushed the wild red hair out of Akiras face before answering.

"They don't know the truth Akira and I…Cant tell them right now, but don't worry you can call me dad or Naruto its up to you." Naruto reach down and took the boy into his arms.

"But I like it when you call me dad more." Naruto said as he smiled. Akira nodded before kissing the blondes cheek and running after Konohamaru who was waiting out side.

Naruto watched as Akira ran out the door. It scared him ever day to let the boy go out that door every day but he knew he had to in order for him to have a better life. He turned to walk back up the stares and clean Akiras mess when he ran right into Sasuke.

He stared up at the Uchiha a little surprised.

"Ah sorry Sasuke teme didn't know you were there." he said with a laugh and moved back so that Sasuke couldn't touch him.

"Dobe don't call me that do you even know who I am?" Sasuke asked at he glared at the blonde. Naruto shook his head before smiling,

"Nope." Sasuke sighed he wasn't even going to attempt to explain to this idiot his importants.

"What did you want." Sasuke asked coldly annoyance clear in his voice, naruto looked up at him confused before his eyes widened,

"Oh yeah I forgot." Naruto laughed as he took Sasukes hand and began to lead him back to his room Sasuke followed silently and pushed the thought that he actually liked Narutos hand on his out of his head.

As soon as they where alone Naruto forced Sasuke to set on the bed,

"What do you think your doing dobe." Sasuke asked as naruto leaned toward him, Sasuke blushed furiously as Narutos face came closer to his. He quickly tried to hide it.

Pain shot through Sasukes skull a second later and he hissed,

"Sorry." Naruto said apologetically as he pulled back, "I wanted to make sure your head was ok."

Sasuke stared at the blonde who looked sincerely worried,

"And I'm sorry I punched you yesterday, and made you fall this morning." Naruto looked at the floor a little ashamed.

Sasuke continued to stare at him, Why was his heart beating so fast? Sasuke asked himself as he looked at Naruto's face. He seemed to be pouting.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, naruto took a step away from Sasuke as it opened.

Iruka stared at the two boys in Narutos room Sasuke sat on Narutos bed as if he owned the place. The browned haired teacher felt the urge to glare at the young noble.

"Naruto I need to talk to you about akira and Sasuke, Kakashis waiting for you down stairs." Sasuke and naruto nodded as they both stood up. Iruka left the two alone.

" "So…" " Both began before looking away. Naruto smiled.

"Guess I'll see you around right teme."

Sasuke only nodded his Uchiha mask back in place. The raven didn't know why he had a sudden feeling of disappointment and fear that he might not see the blonde again. Sasuke Uchiha was a lord who did not associate with commoners.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he turned and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People this is the end of chapter three YAY anyways thanks to those who reviewed and I wanna know what you thank so REVIEW more lol. Oh and I wont be up loading a next chapter until I get more reviews srry im cruel like that lol At least ten so anyone who likes this story please Review! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

This is charter 4 people and WOW its a moving a whole lot faster then my other story lol. I'm having trouble with the plot, but I'm working on it. Anyways please enjoy and review.

Declaimer- I don't own naruto or its characters sorry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at his plate until he looked over at his brother in shock.

"What did you say…"

Itachi sighed. Sometimes Sasuke worried him. They'd been talking all morning about this plan and just now Sasuke decides to listen. Sasuke had truly learned how to be apart of a conversation with out listening.

"I said, I'm having a Ball at the palace in three months and your going."

Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi new how much Sasuke disliked parties where he was required to actually talk but the young Uchiha absolutely hated Balls where he had to talk and dance with anyone who asked.

"Why." He asked through clinched teeth. Itachi smirked, he'd never admit it but he loved it when Sasuke got mad it was just so cute the way his face tightened in anger.

"Because Little Brother its time you found a wife." Sasukes glare intensified. Why couldn't Itachi understand that he didn't want to just marry for money or statue.

"Itachi I thought I already explained to you--" The older raven cut him off.

"That you don't want to just marry _anyone. Yes I know I got it the first time. But we're still having a ball. I'm giving you three months to find someone Sasuke and if you don't you'll pick a girl from the many at the ball." _

_Itachi felt proud of himself for coming up with this idea._

"_And if I do?" Sasuke asked feeling irritated. _

"_If you do find someone in the three months then you announce it to everyone at the ball and introduce her to me and the King and Queen. That'll way you have me off your back and the whole kingdom. Is it a deal" _

_Sasuke looked at his plate again. It really did sound tempting. But there was one problem._

"_How am I supposed to find someone who will marry me for me if everyone I meet knows I'm an Uchiha?"_

_Itachi smiled evilly as Sasuke shivered. He knew something bad was coming._

"_Kakashi told me about your little over night stay at the orphanage that time I was away."_

_Sasuke cursed under his breath he'd hoped the one eyed man would keep it just between them._

"_What about it."_

"_Well I spoke with Mr. Umino and he has agreed to allow you to stay in his home for three months. While your there you will have all the time to look for The One."_

_Sasuke stared at him in disbelief and to his shock only one face popped into Sasukes head as Itachi had said "The One". Bright blonde hair and pure untainted blue eyes. Naruto._

_Sasuke shook his head. This couldn't be happening; I mean sure he missed the blonde but he'd only known Naruto for a few hours there's no way he could have fallen in love with the boy! Boy. Sasuke paled as he realized that that was what naruto was. A boy._

_Itachi had watched the whole inner battle Sasuke was having with amusement._

"_Do we have a deal?" He asked again Sasuke snapped his head up._

_He wasn't going to let himself fall for a boy with nothing. It was up to Sasuke to revive his clan since Itachi was to busy to have a wife and children at the moment. He had to find a girl who could bare fine Children._

"_Fine we have a deal." Sasuke said emotionlessly. He was still pissed that Itachi was forcing a ball onto him. He stood to leave, as Itachi's smirk grew._

"_Sasuke I won't go against your wishes. Even I'm not that cruel." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I'm not going to just through you to the dogs." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his brothers words in referring to the fangirls._

"_I wont let them see your face. I've decided to make it a Masquerade, so if you don't find some one in three months you'll have till midnight on the night of the party. The only thing is you wont see your partners face either." _

_Sasukes eyes narrowed, he didn't say anything as he walked out the door to get ready, all the while trying to push the thought of seeing the blonde again after three weeks out of his mind. _

_Naruto fidgeted nervously as he sat in the living room. Iruka had told him about Sasuke coming to stay with them and he'd been wondering why. Why would a high class noble come to stay with a bunch of poor orphans for three months. _

_The teacher had refused to tell him saying that it was confidential . Which only made naruto even more nervous. But he suddenly smiled when remembering Akiras reaction. _

_The redhead had not yelled or throne a tantrum like normal six year olds would have. But he'd offered Sasuke his room and demanded. Yes demanded that he be put in Narutos room. Iruka of course had refused seeing as how Akira shared a room with Udon and Konohamaru. _

_The older man was at a loss as to what to do. Temari naruto and himself where the only ones who didn't share a room with someone else._

_But he couldn't just refuse one of the most powerful men in the kingdom. So he'd told the older Uchiha that he would be glad to have Sasuke in his home. But for some reason the dark hair boy scared him the way he would look at Naruto, he couldn't really explain it. Over the past six years Iruka had grown closer to Naruto then to anyone else and thought of the blonde as his own son. For some reason Sasuke Uchiha made him think that Iruka was going to loose him soon._

_Naruto sighed. Sasuke was late when after a while everyone had agreed that they would put the Uchiha in Narutos room Iruka had told Naruto to wait in the living room for the raven to arrive while everyone else helped get Sasukes bed ready._

"_I still don't see why he has to share a room with you." Akira complained as he sat next to the blonde. Naruto smiled. He to didn't want to share a room with Sasuke, some how Sasuke made him feel different. The last three weeks without seeing the raven had been harder the he thought it would be._

_He had hurt Sasuke and In return Sasuke hadn't done anything back. It reminded him of the time Iruka had found him shaking and he had slapped the man and ran._

_Iruka had forgiven him without a fight and even opened the boy up more. Iruka had taught him that not everyone wanted to hurt him and that he could make friends. It wasn't long after that; that the other kids started coming into his room. _

_Akira had been the first, the year the red head turned one just after he started walking, then Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Of course this was when they were much younger. One by one they began to come until almost every night Naruto had at least one kid in his bed and somehow Naruto got more use to being touched because he'd gotten use to everyone. _

_But Sasuke Uchiha was a stranger someone new, but strangely Sasuke felt just as warm and comfortable with him as he would with Akira. _

"_Naruto…?"_

_Came a voice snapping him back to the present and out of his thoughts. He turned to see the crimson haired boy staring at him. Gaara had come to the orphanage with is older sister Temari and brother Konkuro. Like him they'd simply shown up three years after naruto. _

_Iruka hadn't asked questions and for the first two months Gaara didn't talk and Temari was always arguing with Iruka about something. Though Konkuro seemed to fit right in. Naruto had thought that Gaara was mute until the night he went to go check on Akira and found the redhead outside of his door._

_Naruto hadn't known what to do but as soon as he saw that akira wasn't in his bed he ran back out to find the three year old in Gaaras arms asleep._

"_What are you doing?" Naruto had asked suspiciously. For a moment Naruto had a sudden fear that maybe Gaara was here to take his baby away. But when Gaara stood up and put akira in his arms the fear was gone._

"_He was crying, and my rooms across from his I don't sleep much so I thought I'd just give you some help." Gaara looked at Naruto as if he knew Narutos secrets._

"_I hear you every night taking care of him…." Gaara was silent for a moment as Naruto just stared, _

"_Can I asked you something?" Naruto was a little taken aback this was the first time he was hearing the boy talk. Gaaras sea foam green eyes were full of questions yet his face was expressionless. He nodded._

"_Why are you the one taking care of him and not the care taker Iruka."_

_Naruto stiffened wondering what to say. Sure the others had asked him the same question before but then again they had known naruto since he'd come to the Umino Orphanage and they had only guessed that because naruto had showed up with the baby that naruto felt responsible to take care of him. _

_Gaara watched as emotions flickered on Naruto's face. But he'd been watching Naruto since they'd arrived and all of Naruto revolved around the redheaded baby. Naruto was thirteen a year older then himself and even he could tell that something bad had happened to the boy._

_Naruto would flinch if someone on the street got to close and it seemed when they were in public Naruto would always look over him shoulder as if at any moment something would be following him._

_And Naruto always refused to go out at the same time Akira did. The thought it was strange but didn't say anything._

"_I…I'm…" Naruto paused, it been three years that he'd had this secret and as he looked in Gaaras empty expression he suddenly felt that he and Gaara were similar._

"_I'm his father." Naruto said in an almost whisper he didn't look up to meet Gaaras teal eyes._

_Gaara nodded before turning to go back into his room. Narutos head shot up and he caught Gaaras shirt in his grasp. _

"_Pl-please don't tell anyone!" Naruto said now panicked. Gaara turned back to him and answered._

"_Its not my secret to tell." He had been about to turn around again when to his shock Naruto hugged him._

_Never in his twelve years had anyone offered comfort to the boy. All his life he had been hated by everyone and finally after years of fearing there father Temari had stepped up. She woke Gaara in the middle of the night and told her baby brother that they couldn't stay here anymore. So with that the three had run away never looking back. _

_But this was different then the feeling he got when his sister had showed that she did care. With one arm clutching the baby and the other around himself Naruto hugged him until Gaara heard two words he thought he'd never hear._

"_Thank you"_

"_Yes Gaara?" Naruto blue eyes met teal. Gaara looked at the door._

"_If…You don't want him to stay in your room I can switch." Gaara offered not once did his eyes leave the door. Akira sat up happily about to agree but Naruto spoke first._

"_It's ok Gaara I think…I think I'll be ok plus, I don't think that just because Sasuke moves into my room that everyone will stop coming to my room." Naruto laughed when the rare blush crept up on Gaaras pale cheeks._

"_That's not what I meant." Gaara said through clenched teeth. Just as he was about to ask in a different way so that the blonde would understand when there was a knock and then the door opened._

"_Hello Naruto, Akira, Gaara its been awhile." The gray haired man said happily as he walked through the double doors an orange book in hand that naruto recognized. Naruto smiled and walked up to the man._

"_Hello Kakashi where's Sasuke." _

"_Ah Sasuke is out side pouting, he doesn't, and I quote "Want to be in this poor house with a bunch of stupid kids." end quote." Kakashi smiled. Naruto frowned._

"_KAKASHI! What the hell! why aren't you helping me with my bags." Sasuke growled as he walked in the door. He froze as black coal eyes met sad blue._

"_Dope…" Naruto looked away as soon as Sasuke had spoken, maybe he had been wrong. Akira glared at the Uchiha. Naruto didn't answer as he took Akiras hand and led the boy up the stairs._

_Sasuke turned his glare back to Kakashi._

"_What did you do to him." Sasuke asked in a hiss. Kakashi smiled. _

"_I only told him the truth. And Sasuke for the next three months you have to fiend for your self I'm not your servant." And with that said Kakashi turned and walked deeper into the house looking for only one thing. Leaving a very pissed Uchiha. _

_Gaara stood by the couch watching the whole scene quietly. When Sasuke turned to look at him the young Uchiha raised a dark eyebrow. The redhead was staring at him openly with no intention to look away._

"_What are you doing here Uchiha. Because I know its not for fun." He asked coldly with no change in his expression. _

_Sasuke remember this boy from before the one who had known everything to a tee about him._

_Sasuke smirked. _

"_Maybe I am." Was his reply but suddenly he found the short boy holding onto his collar and glaring up at him. _

"_I swear to Kami if you hurt him or even look at him the wrong way. I will make it so no other Uchiha walks this earth after your brother and you die." Gaara hissed at the unchanging Uchiha. Sasuke turned to glare back._

"_Don't touch me." Sasuke hissed as he removed Gaaras hands with ease. Uchihas didn't take lightly to threats. Sasuke followed naruto up the stairs._

_Sasuke found Akira standing out side Narutos door the boy didn't say anything as he walked up to the Raven and kicked him in the shin. Sasuke would not lowering himself to giving a reaction or showing the small demon how much that hurt. What had he done?_

"_I told you the first time didn't I! Don't make me say it again Uchiha." Akira said just as coldly as gaara had. He watched as the Red haired brat disappeared around the corner and down the hall._

_As Sasuke entered the bed room he saw a spare bed and wondered with a groan if while they where gone Iruka had inherited another orphan. Naruto jumped at the unexpected sound._

"_What do you want Sasuke." Naruto said barring his head in his pillow. Sasuke smirked at the action. Before preparing to do something no Uchiha was to do._

"_I…" Sasuke hesitated unsure of how to word this. Naruto hearing the hesitation turned his half hidden face to look up at Sasuke. The Uchihas heart almost stopped when naruto looked up at him with slightly watery blue eyes. He was just to beautiful. _

_Sasuke sighed inwardly. This was going to be hell. Why even deny it anymore. He was defiantly feeling something for the blonde boy be he refuse to acknowledge that it was love. Naruto was an orphan. His Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to even consider someone that low in standards._

_Yes he was hear to choose a wife out of these peasants'., but even the one he chose wouldn't be so low on the scale. And that was another thing naruto was male. In this kingdom it is forbidden for on male to love another. So even if he chose naruto above every one else. Know one would give them there blessing. _

"_I apologize for anything Kakashi may have said to offend you I will speak with him later." He finally got out. Naruto didn't give a reaction he simply nodded. The blonde sat up and stared at the Uchiha._

"_That's your bed." He said pointing to said furniture. Sasuke instantly stiffened. NO NO NO! This wasn't happening. Why would they shove him in a room with someone he was likely to be in love with. Did Kakashi suspect some thing._

_The one eyed man did love making him suffer. Sasukes inner turmoil didn't show on his face and the only thing naruto saw change on the boys expression was that he was now frowning. He looked down avoiding Sasukes eyes. Why did it hurt so much._

"_If you don't want to share a room with me we can have you switch with someone else…" Narutos voice trailed off but Sasuke heard the pain in his words._

_Oh no! Sasuke felt his heart clinch._

"_It's fine." Sasuke said looking away from naruto and back to the bed. They both fell silent. Naruto lay down suddenly feeling tired. He had been up all night the night before. He felt stupid for getting nervous over the Uchiha or for thinking that Sasuke even liked him._

"_Dobe what's wrong." _

_Naruto wanted to sit up and yell for the raven to not call him that but he didn't instead he turned to face the wall his back to Sasuke._

_A moment later Iruka and a few others walked into the room. Sasuke took note on how each one, seeing naruto almost asleep was extra quiet when setting his bags down. _

_Iruka seeing as how naruto wasn't being his usual hyper self walked over to the blondes bed. He didn't care if Sasukes was watching._

"_Naruto are you ok." He asked as he touched the blondes forehead. Naruto didn't flinch like he use to and instead only opened his eyes._

"_Yeah I'm fine just a little tired. I think I'll take a nap while Sasuke unpacks." Iruka nodded his head. And got up to leave._

"_Iruka when its time to get Akira ready for the night holler for me ok." Naruto asked as he looked at the man._

"_Naruto I can- -" Iruka was about to say that he could do it for the night but he already new naruto would refuse his offer, so he sighed._

"_Ok I'll come get you in an hour." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes trying to ignore the thought of Sasuke just two yards away unpacking._

_Silence. The only sound in the room was the shuffling of clothes as the younger Uchiha seemed to unpack. He mentally cursed Kakashi. Whatever the perverted teacher had told naruto obviously had upset the blonde. _

_Ten minutes later Sasuke had unfinished packing. He sat on his bed and stared at Narutos back. He couldn't help but notice Narutos tan neck was exposed and the shirt he wore was a little to big and bunched up around his midsection yet not quite exposing the skin underneath. _

_Sasuke sighed and looked away. Yet again he was being forced to think things he'd rather not think about. He had only know naruto for a few days! Why was he already starting to notice the way the dobes body looked. Sasuke lay down on his bed, resting his hands behind his head._

_Suddenly the door flew open and in the doorway stood Akira. Sasuke didn't say anything as the redhead walked in without knocking and shut the door behind him. He gave Sasuke an indifferent look before climbing in bed beside naruto._

_Even if he was tortured, Sasuke would not admit that he had a sudden feeling of jealousy at the small six year old. Naruto was asleep. He watched out of the corner of his eye as naruto sighed in his sleep and brought his arm up to wrap around the red head._

"_Akira…?" He mumbled and the little boy chuckled. He buried his face in Narutos chest ignoring that Sasuke was even there,_

_The young Uchiha felt irritated but chose to ignore in. Naruto was making him lose his cool and that wasn't a good thing. He rolled over so that he was facing his wall and closed his eyes. If naruto was going to ignore him well then two could play at that game and he would be the winner._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yay everyone its chapter 4 lol. I wasn't going to upload until I got at least 20 reviews but I decided not to because it would be to much torture to those who do review which by the way thank you for doing so! I love you guys!!_

_O now I need your guys help! What kind of pairing should I use? Please give me suggestions' on who you want to see with who. Sasunaru in a no brainier. But I don't know what to do with gaara? This story is an Mpreg so I wanted to know if I should make Gaara preggos too? Please review and tell me what you'd like to see! Until next time!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter 5 woo lol Thanks to everyone who reviewed really I got a lot this time. I'm glad you like my story. But the gaara pairing is still undecided. Please people tell me who you want to see the redhead with and if you think I should make him preg as well!**

**Declaimer- I DON'T own naruto!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A week! A freakin week, and Naruto really was ignoring him! But unlike the first day where he thought the blonde had been upset by what Kakashi had said he seemed to be making it perfectly clear that he didn't like him.**

**For reasons he couldn't explain Narutos behavior was beginning to bother him. It was obvious the blue eyed boy was mad. Naruto was either glaring at him or insulting him always. Whatever Kakashi had said really ticked him off. **

**He couldn't get his one eyed caretaker to give the information he wanted instead he always said,**

"**Don't worry about it I only told the truth, and shouldn't you be looking for a wife."**

**This was staring to piss him off. He new it was important to marry and start a family. But for gods sakes he was only eighteen, why did he have to be in such a rush. **

**He hadn't had a childhood like he wanted, no freedom, which he wanted. He wanted for once in his life to do something he wasn't suppose to.**

**But Itachi seemed to make it his life goal to torture his younger brother. The perfect opportunity had arisen for him to not have to be an Uchiha. Three months of being just Sasuke. And still he got no freedom.**

**He had to find a wife in three months which meant he needed to spend every moment looking. Or else he would have to settle for some stranger he wouldn't get to see until it was over.**

**He still didn't see how he was going to even start. He had never gotten alone with people. They were annoying and very few even held is attention. So having to chat with common strangers was a problem.**

"**Oi teme stop spacing out and eat!"**

**Naruto yelled from his place beside Akira. The young redhead seemed to cool down a bit after a week of kicking Sasuke. The thought made him want to massage his bruised legs.**

**Never had Sasuke eaten so much in his life. Full breakfast, full lunch, full dinner, usually he barely ate anything but Naruto always made him a plate. He would deny it at first but somehow naruto always got him annoyed enough that he would eat it just to get the boy to shut up.**

**Kakashi wasn't suppose to stay more then a few days but Sasuke kept getting the feeling that something strange was going on between his teacher and the orphan caretaker. But he ignored it; it wasn't his business what Kakashi did. He just hoped the man knew what he was getting himself into.**

**Kakashi was a noble although low in rank he was still a high class man. And the orphan caretaker Iruka was common. Sasuke wondered curiously why Kakashi never seemed to hide the fact that he liked the scarred man. And judging by everyone else's reaction including Iruka's they knew about it to.**

**In fact Iruka seemed to like it when Kakashi flirted with him. He would blush furiously before smacking the white haired pervert and threatening to take Kakashis book if he didn't stop. And of course at the mention of his precious book Kakashi did as he was told, but would always start again later.**

**Sasuke ignored naruto wondering for a slight moment why naruto even cared if he ate or not. Didn't Naruto hate him?**

"**Naruto stop worrying about Sasuke and eat your own food, I've notice you haven't been eating much lately." Iruka said firmly. The table which had been filled with chatter suddenly quieted and everyone glanced at naruto.**

**Sasuke watched as naruto paled. That wasn't right? Why hadn't he notice that Narutos plate was always only half finished. Sasuke knew from the very first night that Naruto seemed to be precious to everyone at the Orphanage. **

**And every night someone was always sneaking into their room to climb in bed with the dobe. That irritated him even more but he hadn't said any think about it since it was usually Akira. **

**The relationship between Akira and Naruto was strange. He'd notice this the first time he'd met them. More so then anyone else naruto was protective of the small redhead. And Akira always called Naruto Dad.**

**He could defiantly see the resemblance between the two but refused to believe that the small boy was actually Naruto's **_**Son . Akira shared Naruto's blue eyes and his hyperness except for when he was mad. Akira had a temper that reminded him of the Queens.**_

"_**I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping well."**_

_**Everyone looked at Akira which was surprising and seemed to hold a hidden message. The redhead shook his head. A few people glanced at him, this was starting to make him suspicious.**_

_**What? Did they really think he'd jump the blonde in his sleep. Uchiha Sasuke didn't work that way. He wanted to growl and defend himself but instead finished his meal in silences.**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**That night was different then all the others. Naruto who was asleep in the opposite bed was more restless the usual. He would roll over and mumble something and then do it again a few minutes later.**_

_**He noticed that the blonde did this often but tonight seemed different from all the others.**_

'_**Is he having a bad dream?' Sasuke thought as he stared into the darkness.**_

"_**No…" Naruto mumbled his voice getting louder. Sasuke rolled over as naruto began to shift more.**_

"_**Please…you can't…"**_

_**The raven frowned and stared harder before he stood up and moved toward the blondes bed. Why was it that after only a few weeks he felt the urge to protect the smaller boy. Why? What made naruto so special? **_

'_**Your suppose to be looking for a wife Sasuke!' The voice in the back of his head yelled. So why was he going to comfort a kid he barely even knew.**_

'_**It's not like your in love with him, right Uchiha?' Sasuke shook his head.**_

"_**Naruto…" Sasuke said softly trying to wake the blonde, but the boy didn't even twitch. Instead the cries got lout to where Sasuke could make out what he was saying.**_

"_**You cant…" **_

"_**Naruto."**_

"_**He's mine…Please." Tears rolled down the tan cheek, Sasuke stiffened.**_

"_**Naruto!" Sasuke yelled but not loud enough to were it would wake the whole house. He watched as Narutos eyes opened wide, for a moment, Sasuke thought the boy was about to scream. But the boy quickly smothered it with his hand.**_

"_**Sasuke?" The blonde asked confused,**_

"_**What are you doing…?"**_

_**Sasuke stared at him. Naruto looked different from the first time he'd met him. He always seemed anxious and on edge. He had dark rings under his blue eyes and his skin seemed a little less tan.**_

"_**Are you ok dobe?" he asked ignoring the blondes question.**_

_**Naruto looked surprised for a moment before he smiled, even in the dark Sasuke could tell it was fake.**_

"_**I'm fine why do you ask?" **_

"_**Bull shit!" he growled, Naruto's eyes widened in shock,**_

"_**Stop lying, you were crying in your sleep." **_

_**Sasuke watched as naruto paled. Why was he lying? Was he that unreliable. Suddenly the big clock from downstairs started to chime breaking the silence.**_

"_**It's nothing teme. I just had a bad dream." Naruto finally said.**_

"_**About what?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Naruto glared at him.**_

"_**It's none of your business, why do you even care?" He asked hotly, Sasuke stared at him for a moment before standing.**_

"_**If you don't want to tell me then fine, I'm going back to bed."**_

_**They were both silent as Sasuke shuffled in the darkness back to his bed which surprisingly seemed colder then it was before. They both lay there, but neither could sleep. Sasuke wondered where Akira was he usually showed up and the same time each night but tonight he was late.**_

_**Sasuke shivered, unable to get warm, suddenly something moved in the room, Narutos bed creaked loudly before Sasuke felt something pull on his covers. His eyes widened in shock. Naruto.**_

_**Naruto lifted Sasukes blanket before slipping in. He shivered as Sasukes cold skin touched his but within seconds it felt warm. He didn't know what he was doing and for a moment he thought Sasuke would yell at him and demand to know what he thought he was doing, but after a moment Sasuke shifted to make more room for the blonde.**_

"_**Sorry…" Naruto whispered into the darkness. Sasuke didn't reply. Neither of them moved to cuddle they just stayed still.**_

"_**Is it ok if I sleep here?" he whispered. For a second Sasuke thought about saying no, but he heard something in narutos voice that worried him, so instead he turned on his side facing the blonde and hesitantly put his arm around the blondes waist.**_

_**Naruto stiffed, before relaxing. It was ok, this was Sasuke, Sasuke isn't going to hurt me, so don't freak out. Naruto told himself over and over. And somehow found himself not having to. Sasuke touch was different, no matter what Sasukes attitude said naruto could never understand the boys touch.**_

_**Sasuke could be a real ass hole at times but his touch was always gentle. It felt like the time he had woken up in Sasukes arms that night he had gotten hurt. Sasuke had clutched him so close and so tight that he never wanted to move.**_

_**Sasuke. Why was Sasuke so different then the others. Naruto heart began to pound but despite that he found himself getting sleepy. And within minutes he found himself slipping in to a dreamless sleep.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The next morning naruto woke up to find himself alone. He blushed remembering the feel of Sasukes arms against his body. He sat up in Sasukes bed and sighed. Akira! Why hadn't akira come to his room last night.**_

_**Sure the boy didn't come every night but here lately the red head had been coming every night. Naruto was about to get up in a panic when suddenly his door opened and there stood the little redhead. Naruto sighed in relief, but fell quiet as Akira made no move to come to him.**_

"_**Akira what's wrong?" he asked but akira just glared at the bed. Naruto looked down and blushed again before quickly standing up.**_

"_**I-It's not what--" his voice trailed of as he realize that even if he tried to explain his position the six year old wouldn't understand so he just sighed again and walked toward his son.**_

"_**Akira why aren't you ready for school?" Naruto asked taking in the boys attire which was his green nightshirt and black night pants.**_

"_**Iruka said I didn't have to go today cause he got a letter, he asked me to come and get you."**_

_**As soon as the redhead had said Letter naruto was throwing clothes on and running down the stairs into Iruka study.**_

_**He froze as he through the door open without knocking and witnessed something he would much rather have not seen.**_

_**Kakashi had Iruka against the wall, the teachers hands above his head as the taller man kissed him. **_

_**Iruka's eyes were closed and his faced was flushed but naruto could tell Iruka wasn't being forced, Iruka wanted it.**_

_**Suddenly flashed of the pasted he wanted to forget flash in front of him and he swayed for a moment he thought he was going to fall before someone caught him and helped to steady him.**_

"_**Hey!" Gaara yelled annoyed at the two men. Iruka immediately pushed the older man away as he blushed furiously. The brunette looked like he was about to say something before his eyes met Narutos. Instantly Iruka was at Narutos side.**_

"_**What happened Naruto are you ok?!" the teacher asked worriedly. Naruto forced himself to stand straight and push the visions back into his mind. He suppressed his shacking and jerked out of Gaaras grip. He cleared his throat to make sure his voice wouldn't squeak.**_

"_**Thanks I'm ok, um Akira said you had a letter for me?"**_

_**Iruka stared at him wondering if he had had another sleepless night. Naruto looked pale but the bags under his eyes were gone. He'd have to ask Akira what had happened. Iruka walked over to the desk in the left corner of the room and picked up a small white envelope before handing it to Naruto.**_

"_**It's a little early isn't it you still have a week?" Iruka said with a frown as he watched naruto open it. He noticed that the blonde wouldn't meet his eyes. His frown deepened as a sudden thought passed through his mind. Maybe Naruto didn't like the fact that he was with Kakashi. Did naruto think it was wrong, would he hate him, and a thought that scared him more then anything, would he leave.**_

_**Naruto nodded still staring at the envelope. He didn't want Iruka to see how scare he was, the letters he got every two weeks were important and he always lived on the information they held, so to get on a week early was frightening.**_

"_**Hey naruto about what you just saw…" Irukas voice trailed off as naruto stopped mid rip to look at him. Naruto saw the worried look on Iruka's face and smiled. **_

"_**Yeah getting a little hot and heavy there weren't you." He said with a smile, the blonde almost laughed at the blushed and sigh of relief the teacher gave.**_

"_**Iruka I don't see how anyone could not notice what's going on between you and Kakashi-san." Gaara said Emotionlessly but they all heard the acceptance in his voice. **_

_**Irukas blush darkened as naruto laughed he noticed Kakashis blush too though it was hidden under the mask.**_

_**Naruto opened the letter and skimmed the contents. He fell to his knees with relief. **_

"_**Naruto!!" Iruka and Gaara yelled.**_

"_**What happened what did it say." Naruto let out a nervous laugh, Iruka and gaara shared a glance, they'd never seen naruto act like this.**_

"_**No no it's ok it just says they want me to come in a week early because there in the middle of planning a Ball for some rich noble." Only gaara noticed Kakashi stiffen.**_

"_**If you don't mind me asking but who?" Kakashi asked a bit suspicious, but it didn't show in his voice. Who would an orphan know that would know about the Uchihas ball. Kakashi new that they were talking about the Uchiha Ball because only very rich nobles had balls and not many lived near here.**_

_**And the Ball was still two and a half months away only those who are preparing and the King and Queen knew about it.**_

_**Kakashi watched as naruto paled, and Iruka through him a glare obviously that had been the wrong question.**_

"_**Um I-I…" Naruto stuttered, thankfully he was saved when Akira walked in.**_

"_**Dad are they sending a carriage or are we walking again." The redhead asked as he stopped beside gaara. Akira was now fully dressed with his small back pack strapped to his back ready to travel . Naruto smiled at him as he patted down his wild spiky red hair.**_

"_**We're walking this time." Naruto smiled down at him and Akira smiled back. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly was he saw the resemblance between the two in there smiles.**_

"_**When are you leaving?" Iruka asked sounding worried like he did every time naruto got a letter. He would probably be less worried if he knew where naruto went every two weeks for the last six years. **_

_**But he never worked up enough courage to ask the blonde because every time naruto saw the letters he would instantly rip it open and then leave. Then Iruka would never know what time he would come back if he ever came back at all.**_

"_**Soon, I need to get ready and stuff." the blonde answered ready to turn and leave Gaara followed him out leaving Iruka behind. The caretaker sighed heavily before he sat down and rubbed his temples.**_

"_**That kid scares me sometimes, I'm always worried about him. I think something bad happened to him before he came here but its been six year and still I don't know anything about his past or how he can about Akira…"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Kakashi suddenly asked confused.**_

"_**Six years ago naruto showed up on my porch in the middle of the night carrying nothing but a bundle that held a crying baby asking if they could live here. As my job I'm not to turn any child away but even if it wasn't my job I probably would have opened my door for naruto."**_

_**Iruka frowned.**_

"_**He was so distraught the first few years not letting anyone touch him and freaking out every time someone did and really he wouldn't let anyone touch Akira either. As a ten year old naruto really took care of the baby refusing my help."**_

_**The teacher stared at the door.**_

"_**Narutos come a long way since then but still he seems so closed in on himself always hiding something from me. He's been getting those letters every two weeks for six years and every time he packs a bag and leaves before noon."**_

_**Iruka stood and made his way to the door getting ready to go make breakfast,**_

"_**Guess I'll never know…" And with that he left Kakashi alone to think and wonder about all the Information he's just heard. He was so wrapped in his thought that he hadn't heard the door open and someone enter.**_

"_**Um Kakashi…" Came a soft hesitant voice. Kakashi looked up to see naruto staring at his shoes shifting nervously.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Um I was wondering if you new where Sasuke was…?"**_

_**Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he watched Narutos cheeks turn even redder. Kakashis eyes widened for a moment before he gave a fake smile behind his mask.**_

"_**Sasuke had some very important people to meet this morning and left, the girls were very beautiful." He said and almost wanted to take back his words as he saw the heart broken look the boy gave. But he couldn't it was for the best this way.**_

"_**Oh ok thanks." Naruto almost whispered as he turned and once again made his way upstairs. Kakashi sighed knowing he'd have to give Sasuke a talking too when the young noble got back. **_

_**-------**_

_**Ok everyone this was chapter 5 in the next chap we'll see where naru goes every two weeks and why. Wonder why Kakashi is being so harsh. Sasuke seems to be getting closer to naruto but will he except his feeling for a poor orphan like naru. Guess we'll find out later.**_

_**Please review and the next chap will be up soon.**_


	6. NOTICE!

Ok people sorry if you thought this was an update, but well… it ain't. I just wanted to say that I'm going to stop writing this story for a while so that I can rewrite it. It's been a while but I started reading it today and had too stop cause it sucked that much! Why didn't you people tell me T-T anyway I'll try to work on it as much as I can! Bye for now

Yoigurl :D


End file.
